The Light-Emitting Diode (LED) is a semiconductor component. The material for forming the light-emitting chip using the LED mainly includes group III-V chemical compounds, such as gallium phosphide (GaP) or gallium arsenide (GaAs). Using the principle of luminosity of the PN junction, the LED is capable of converting electrical energy into optical energy. The lifespan of an LED is more than a hundred thousand hours, and the LED has fast response, small size, low power consumption, low pollution, high reliability, and is suitable for mass production.
With increasing demands for energy conservation and environmental protection, it has become a world trend for people to use LED to construct lighting devices for daily life. In common practice, the LED is installed on a carrier (e.g. a printed circuit board) to become an illumination device.
Nevertheless, the LED produces a lot of heat while producing light. Therefore, the heat generated by the LED is often unable to effectively dissipate to the exterior, thus resulting in reduction of device performance. Taking the LED bulb as an example, a heat dissipation structure is disposed on the LED bulb to avoid overheating during LED light emission. If the heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation structure of the LED bulb is poor, the durability of the LED bulb will be degraded. Moreover, because they are limited by the light-emitting characteristics of the LED, the conventional LED bulb is not able to achieve the illumination range of the incandescent bulb. Achieving both illumination range and heat dissipation efficiency, in order to enhance reliability of the LED, has become an important issue.